<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is really bad... by weed_for_weebss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006818">This is really bad...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weed_for_weebss/pseuds/weed_for_weebss'>weed_for_weebss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), I hate it, Read this at your own risk, french if intrested, he tries, i dont know what to do., i hope we good, i wrote this is my online lessons, if you dont like this, its very short, no beta we die like men, no offence towards french tho, not a lot of plot in this one, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the sudden ending..., to be a ghost, tommy wants to die, tommy wasnts to be a ghost, um so, you know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weed_for_weebss/pseuds/weed_for_weebss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is just done and wants to be a ghost.I know...sad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is really bad...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this sucksssss...........Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy wasn't too keen on being exiled, but what you want may never happen. he knew that. he couldn't bare it. L'manberg was his home. it hurt really much, but not as much than realizing that he'll be exiled by Tubbo, his best friend that he loved, so very-much.</p><p><em>'that green bastard with the stupid mask</em>", that was the only thought he had before and after being exiled. feelings getting the best of him after he made sure he was, indeed, the only one on the island. at least he had his brother to keep him company. he only wanted to disappear, vanish, become a ghost and forget the bad</p><p>. as much as he tried though, the more he gave up on that thought. gathering resources was technically a stupid move, since dream would probably burn them. the evening he usually sat next to a campfire he had lit, either eating or relaxing, always with the faint but soothing sound of Wilburs guitar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>So before anyone says anything just want to say that ill write no more of this. This fic was to get to know ao3 better, since im new.:))))))</p><p>a few things for the author bc why not?</p><p>online name: Pandora</p><p>age: ....minor:)</p><p>fandoms ill probably write for in the future</p><p>               sanders sides (for the guys, gals and none-binary pals!!!!)</p><p>               mha/bnha/ my hero/boku no hero academia (mainly kaminari centrics bc hes my hasbandooo)</p><p>              danganronpa (tokomaru and a lot of others)</p><p>              mcyt s( mainly sleepy bois inc.)</p><p>              prb percy jackson (bc its mythology from my country and i learned at 3rd grade but cant remember shit)</p><p>               original fiction:) (bc i prefer ao3 than wattpad)</p><p>              demon slayer (bc sabigiuu is perfectttt)</p><p>a couple others T-T</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yahhh<br/>i really didnt want to end mah fanfic here but umm<br/>no motivation. write block? maybe...<br/>could be<br/>eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee so yah i dunno what to do and this is baddd. grrrrreat...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>